


The Business Man’s Regret

by Grim Reaper Cultist (DeletedBecauseShy)



Series: DBS’s Grim Poetry Series (Kuroshitsuji) [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Blood, Death, Gen, Grim Reapers, Guns, Pre-Canon, Shinigami, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25682725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeletedBecauseShy/pseuds/Grim%20Reaper%20Cultist
Summary: ———The stacks of papers seemed like a wall separating him from the rest of the world. Their endless height beginning to cut out the light from the window, basking him in cool shadowsThe mere coins they gave him barely helped his family.———
Series: DBS’s Grim Poetry Series (Kuroshitsuji) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683742
Kudos: 2





	The Business Man’s Regret

The stacks of papers seemed like a wall separating him from the rest of the world. Their endless height beginning to cut out the light from the window, basking him in cool shadows

The mere coins they gave him barely helped his family. 

It had been ages since he ate what his wife gave him, always opting to scoop it onto his daughter’s plate instead

Still, she always seemed deathly pale and skinny

Her birthday was coming up, innocent eyes slowly maturing each year

He refused to let her life be as pathetic as his had been, the metal was cold from misuse 

He refused to have her feed on scraps any longer, the metal began to heat up

He refused to watch her pity him when he would return later than normal, the metal felt the same as his hand

He refused to allow people like his boss ruin her world, the body was cold

The man had forced Will to slave away for years, all while he kept the money for himself

On Elise’s birthday the gift would arrive 

Golden rings would shine like the sun and gems in every colour of the rainbow would help to distract her from how he had gotten them

He knew he would be caught

He hoped Elise would like her present

He knew she would mourn

He hoped the final part of his plan would work

He knew the metal wouldn’t taste good 

He hoped it wouldn’t be painful

He knew it would be

The cold muzzle of the gun rested gently against his tongue 

His nose was scrunched up from the overwhelming smell of blood and death that surrounded him

The trigger clicked as he fell backwards

Blood seeped from his skull and mixed with the other man’s

His vision blacked out immediately, ears unable to hear the sound of his body hitting the floor roughly with a wet thump

The darkness slowly faded into a blindingly bright white. He seemed to float in the endless expanse, his body feeling feather-light

The Voice did not approach him immediately, letting him float by peacefully in it’s realm

It eventually began to coax him towards the other side with gentle promises and kind words

It had gotten good at faking emotions after an eternity of work

It would not spoil the surprise that awaited him beyond the veil of unconsciousness, would not give in to his begging

He tried and tried to learn what had happened, never once convincing the voice 

He would often find himself floating towards the sickly sweet nothings it whispered

Occasionally another sound would sneak into his peaceful void, be it the sound of a pen on paper, leather on linoleum, or soft silk on calloused skin

The new voices were very faint, so much so that he assumed he had imagined them. They spoke in a panicked tone, to far away for him to make out the words

One voice stood out from the others, gruff with experience and memories

He found himself drawn towards the voice, wanting to open his eyes to the new world around him

White lights shone bright behind his eyelids when he finally awoke

The voices cut out suddenly, he could feel eyes on him

His throat was unbearably dry

Someone placed a straw on his tongue gently once they realised

“You gave everyone quite a scare, not often a junior is out that long. What’s your name boy?”

He recognised the voice immediately, the same one he had been drawn to in his sleep

He tried once again to speak, coughing a few times before finally finding his voice

“William, my name is William. Where am I? What happened to my daughter? My wife? How did I live, I can still taste the metal...”

His voice drew weaker with each word, the man in front of him looking on with pity

“I don’t know what happened to anyone, I’m sorry. If it helps to cure your worries though, you did die. On September 22nd, it’s the 29th now. Welcome to the Dispatch Society William, you can call me Pops.”

The older man placed round glasses over his eyes, adjusting them slightly before moving away

William was determined to atone as quickly as possible, hoping with childish naivety that he would learn what happened to his family

His tears fell freely when stamped the paper with Elise’s name on it, COMPLETED stood out in bright red

Everything seemed colourful when the background was black ashes

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed :) This is probably the last part of the series, unless of course, I can get my ducks in a row and write one of Undertaker. Concrit is more than welcome ~<3


End file.
